Happy Tears, My Darling
by begfortherestofmy-life
Summary: AU: It always hurt to learn that somebody you thought was different, turned out to be exactly like any other guy, or so she thought. Marley Rose was left alone after Ryder Lynn, someone she thought would always be there, abandoned her. But there's always a silver lining. **Read and Reviews would be greatly apprieciated! 3**


_**A/N:**_ This was something I wrote for a friend and it took me way too long to get it up but yeah, I thought I should share it with all of you guys and I hope you enjoy it. I'd really..really appreciate it if you'd review this. Thank you 3

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

It was a normal thing for Ryder to head over to Marley's after school or at some point in the weekend. Whether it was to just hang out or do some homework, it was considered unusual for the boy to turn up at the Rose residence.

Maybe Ryder did it because he genuinely enjoyed the girl's company, maybe it was because he still had feelings for her, but really, it was just Ryder checking on how Marley was feeling, especially after the harsh break-up with Jake. The way it happened almost caused Ryder to confront Jake about it all, but he stopped himself short, knowing it wouldn't be the right thing. Not now, not ever. Jake was his best friend and Marley was a girl who was hurt and needed someone to comfort her, even if she never said it a loud, Ryder felt almost compelled to make sure she was okay, that she was always distracted and kept from thinking about Jake Puckerman.

It was a Wednesday afternoon, nearly 5'o clock, to be exact. Ryder was on his way back to Marley's after forgetting his homework book. He had a meeting with the doctor the next day, just to check his progress and how he was doing with the work set out for him. It did bother him a little, that his dyslexia meant he couldn't do much on his own at all, but it wasn't like he could just 'switch off' the problem, he just had to deal with it. It was lucky that Marley actually took the time to help him out, for not only did it mean he would be able to graduate with a high grade, he'd get to spend a lot more time with her.

Once he arrived at the Rose Residence, Ryder remembered that Marley's mother wouldn't be home until late and that he'd have to use the spare key to get it, which is exactly what he did. He grabbed the key from the hiding place Marley showed him and slipped it into the lock, gently opening the door and stepping inside. "Marley?" he called out, taking the key out and closing the door behind him. Ryder didn't hear any shouts back, so he just shrugged and set the key on a small table before heading upstairs to Marley's bedroom.

He came to Marley's room, finding the door shut. He was sure he left the door open when he left, but just shrugged again, maybe Marley was just enjoying the privacy she had and shut her door after he left. Ryder knocked gently on the door, waiting to hear from Marley to come in. "I-Um.. who is it?" Marley's rather sweet voice called out. "It's Ryder." he responded, "Can you come back later?" she replied quickly. "Uhh.. yeah.. sure.." he said, frowning a little before slowly turning to walk back downstairs.

He was about to take a step when he heard it. The sound of a loud gag followed by the sound of food hitting water. Frowning again, Ryder turned back to the door. "Marley.. Marley what are you doing in there?!" he called out, knocking again. "Ryder! Go away, please!" she sounded like she was about to cry. He shook his head, his hand finding the doorknob and twisting it open. "Marley.." he said, once he got into her room. He moved quickly to her bathroom and saw her feet, just a little, from behind the slightly open bathroom door. "Seriously Marley?" he said quietly, gently pushing the door open. "Ryder, what are you doing?!" she shouted, trying to push the door closed. He didn't have to put up much of a fight, with his stocky build and her petit one, it was clear he'd win this round. He pushed it open properly, to find Marley had slammed the toilet lid down and was reaching for her toothbrush, hastily putting some toothpaste onto the bristles and running a little bit of water upon it. He watched her as she shoved the toothbrush in her mouth and brushed furiously, confirming that she had just made herself throw up.

Ryder kept quiet as she did this, only once making a quiet noise lifting the lid of the toilet bowl and finding most of her granola bar she had eaten in front of him as well as other foods. He shook his head in both disappointment and annoyance before leaning against the door frame. The girl replaced the toothbrush on its holder and continued to keep her back turned from him.

"I…It's not wh… what it looks like..." she said quietly, ridding her cheeks of tears. "Really? Because it looks like you're still making yourself throw up." He watched for her reaction, the gaze she had through the mirror at him dropping quickly as she said nothing. "I thought you were going to see a therapist about this..." he said, folding his arms across his chest. "I… I did..." she said softly. "Marley… Bulimia… is a disease… you can die from this..." she turned to him. "No... No I don't need the speech again..." she said, shaking her head quickly. "What is it this time Marls, Kitty? Is she telling you to do this again?" he questioned, keeping his concerned glare on Marley who was still looking down. "It's not Kitty.." her voice still gentle but the pain behind it still evident. "Then what is it?" he wasn't going to give up. Marley's health meant too much to him…Marley, in general, meant too much to him. She kept quiet, gently crossing to the toilet and flushing away what she had purged.

Ryder's hand reached out, grabbing hold of her wrist as she turned to step away. "Ryder…" she said in a soft whisper, her head turned away. Ryder used his other hand to turn her face gently to face him. Finally, her eyes met his and her arms wrapped around him. Stunned by the sudden embrace, Ryder responded by wrapping his own arms around the girl's petite frame. "I just don't understand it, Marley. You're so beautiful…why do you do this to yourself?" he whispered, still holding the girl. "I don't feel beautiful…" she murmured, the feeling of Ryder's strong arms holding her almost making her want to break down in his arms.

Placing a finger under her chin, Ryder brought Marley's face up so she was looking into his eyes again. "You are…believe me." He whispered, giving a small, yet reassuring nod. "That's the problem…I can't believe it…because it's not true…" she whispered back. He shook his head, his hand cupping her cheek as he leant down, pressing his lips to her for a small moment. Resting his forehead against Marley's, Ryder allowed his lips to linger on hers for a tiny second before gently stepping back, away from the bathroom, back into her room. He stopped, letting Marley shut the bathroom door before picking the girl up bridal style. "Let me help you.." he said gently, gaining a confused look from the girl. "Let me help you believe it."

With a small nod, Ryder carried Marley to the bed, laying her down before kicking off his shoes and crawling onto the bed just next to her, his hands on either side of her shoulders. One hand travelled to her shirt whilst he leant down and kissed her again. Finding the hem of the shirt, Ryder let his hand rest on her hip as he continued to kiss the girl, slow, but passionate. He wanted to make her believe it, believe that she was beautiful, because to him, nothing…no one was more beautiful than Marley Rose. And he would try everything to prove to her that she was exactly that.

One Month Later…

Sitting on her bathroom floor, Marley found herself growing frustrated. She felt like absolute crap, but she didn't feel overly sick. She was throwing up for sure, and for once she wasn't making herself throw up, but no matter what she did, the vomiting wouldn't stop. Marley sighed, opening the bathroom cupboard, shuffling through it for some medication that may just stop the vomiting, even if it was for an hour or two. Through her shuffling, she knocked a lot out of the cupboard, things ranging from shampoo bottles to boxes of tampons; they were being knocked out of the cupboard in her search for a quick remedy.

Frowning at the fact she hadn't found anything, Marley began to put the fallen things back into the cabinet, sighing again as she grabbed hold of the box of tampons. She looked down at the box that remained unopened. She frowned at the box, surely it would've been opened by now. When was the last time she had her period? A worried look suddenly crossed Marley's face. When _was _the last time she had her period? She clutched onto the box, pushing herself up from the floor. Surely it was coming, there wasn't anyway it would just...disappear, right?

She looked to the calendar on the back of the bathroom door and ran her fingers along each date, mentally counting the days in her head. 14…15…16… maybe she was just skipping a month, that happened, didn't it? 17…18…19… A million other thoughts ran through Marley's head as she continued to count the days, finally coming to the day that was marked to signal that her period was due that day. The 24th, it was due on the 24th. _But that can't be right… _Marley thought to herself; _today's the 27th of January...I should have it by now, right? _She frowned. What the hell did this mean?

The first thing that really came to her mind was something unthinkable. Pregnancy. She couldn't be pregnant, she was too young. There was no way; Marley Jane Rose would be pregnant, right? She had only had sex with Ryder for the first time; nothing was really going to happen, was it? Ryder would've used a condom…she was even sure he did.

Regardless, Marley put the box down and left the room, heading downstairs. She headed into the kitchen, grabbing the phone of its hook and hoisted herself up onto the bench. She was just lucky her mother had a work meeting so she was home alone again. She dialled Ryder's number, pressing the phone to her ear as she placed a hand on her currently flat stomach. She heard the familiar click of the phone being picked up then Ryder's familiar voice, only huskier because of how early it was.

_Hello?_

"Ryder…Hi..."

_Marley?_

"Yeah…it's me."

_Is there something wrong? It's like 8:30 in the morning…_

"Uh...I'm...I'm not sure just yet…"

_What's that supposed to mean?_

"Ry… when we… did… it…"

_Uhh…yeah?_

"Di..Did you use a condom?"

There was a silence, not a bad one, just one where she knew he was thinking.

_No…No I don't think I did…_

"You're kidding, right?"

_No…No. I'm not, Marley…come on, nothing's going to happen…it was your first time…_

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Ryder."

_Huh?_

"I threw up a lot this morning…I'm still throwing up, to be honest… and I'm late."

_Well, if you're sick and late…why are you telling me?_

"Because, Ryder. It's not the kind of late you're thinking off. I'm late for my period."

Marley swore she could hear him choking on something once she finished her sentence.

_Well…umm.._

Ryder cleared his throat.

_If you are…you'll…deal with it, right?_

Marley's jaw dropped, shocked at the comment.

"I...I don't think so…"

_Marley...we're not even seniors…you can't look after a baby on your own anyway…_

"Why would I be alone?"

_No…No you wouldn't be alone…your mom…she'd help, right? Some people from Glee club?_

"What about you?"

_Marley…_

"What are you trying to say, Ryder?"

_I…I don't know…_

"So this is it? After everything…you're leaving me on my own?"

_Well, I mean, if it's money you need…someone to co-_

_"_I'm not getting an abortion, Ryder."

_Are you even sure you're pregnant?_

"I'm buying a test later today. But I don't think this could be anything else."

_Marley…Marley I have to go. _He sounded like he was about to cry.

"I'm sure you do."

_Bye Marley._

She didn't say anything, instead, Marley hung up, sliding off the bench. She left the phone on top of it and slowly she fell to the floor. The feeling of being alone for the next 8 months, maybe even more, causing her to feel weak. She pulled her knees to her chest and let her head rest on top of them. How the hell was she supposed to tell everyone else? What about her mom? What would she say? Feeling the tears coming, Marley didn't do anything to stop them. She let them fall as she began to sob, her body trembling as she faced the fact that Ryder Lynn wasn't the guy she thought he was. He abandoned her, after months of being there. He abandoned her. She was alone and pregnant. She was alone.

8 Months Later…

Many months had gone by since she last heard from or saw Ryder, but for some reason, Marley didn't care anymore. She was a few days away from her due date and she never once in her wildest dreams thought that she'd be having a child at such a young age. But with all the support from the Glee Club and her mother, Marley made it through the whole pregnancy. She was excited to meet her baby, still unsure of a name, but she had a few ideas.

_"You should name your son or daughter, Brittany, because my name is totally cool, and it'd be perfect for your kid, because…if it's yours, it's totally perfect already." Brittany had told her one day in Glee Club, causing everyone to look at her strangely. "If it was a boy, don't you think that'd be emotional abuse?" Marley asked, glancing over at the blonde. "Well, if it's a boy…you could change it a little so it's like Brittany, but not." Brittany responded, shrugging her shoulders. Marley shook her head. "Ooh, I know...why don't you name him after…Ryder." Kitty said from over by the piano, smirking. "No. That'd be emotional abuse too." Marley said flatly. "How?" Brittany asked, looking rather confused, even more than she always did. "Because Ryder's the father." Sam had to whisper to her, causing her to glare at Kitty. "Kitty, I think that was rude, and uncalled for…and you probably should just leave...like, right now."Brittany told the smirking girl who had since began snarling. She hated that Marley knew how to fight back. "No. It's okay. I'll go." Marley said, gathering her things. "You shouldn't ha-" Marley's hard glare shut Ryder up immediately. She slung her bag over her shoulders and waddled out of the room, the rest of the Glee club in a stunned silence. Marley had never been that cold, not to anyone. _

Marley sighed. The fact that the incident had only happened a few days ago made her feel a little sad and that was why she decided to start staying home early. Marley did think about using Ryder's name somehow for the child, but she wouldn't really be able to figure that out until the baby was born, deciding at her four month mark to leave the gender of the baby a surprise. The girl popped another potato chip in her mouth, cursing silently at each of her cravings and chewed quietly as she continued to watch TV. She was bored as hell, but since she was due either that night, or the night after, she couldn't do much else but lay there.

She let out another sigh, trying not too think too much of Ryder as she continued to watch TV and eat potato chips. Lucky for her, the distraction of the doorbell ringing loudly through out her house caused all her thoughts to divert to the one particular sound.

She flicked the tv off and sat up again, groaning a little as she clutched her back. "Damn.." she murmured, pushing herself off of the couch and waddling to the door. She rubbed circles on her large belly as she did so and finally came to a stop at the door. She was tempted to look through the peep-hole, but then she remembered that her belly would more than likely stop her from doing so. She was about to open the door when she heard the call "Marley..it's..it's me..are you there?" Ryder.

She froze. Why was he there? She nibbled on her lower lip, looking down at her stomach. "It's only..It's only Ryder, Marley.." she whispered to herself, lightly tapping her belly. "You can do this.."

She reached out and placed her hand on the doorknob, taking a rather deep breath before turning it and tugging the door open. She moved away from the door quickly, back into the kitchen to avoid looking into Ryder's eyes. The eyes she had managed to avoid for the past 8 or so months. "Marley…Marley slow down...wha-" he was in her house, she could hear his heavy footsteps rushing after her. She stopped in front of the fridge, pulling it open to hide behind the door. "Why?" she asked, looking for nothing in particular. "Why? Why wha-" she cut him off by slamming the door.

"Why. Why are you here?" She said bluntly, still avoiding his eye. "Because…I want to apologise." He said, sounding incredibly sad and guilty. _As he should be…_ she thought, resting her hand on the counter. "Marley…can you just freaking… look at me!?" he said, raising his voice a little. "Hush." She whispered, looking up at him. She swallowed hard, noticing that already, his eyes were watering.

"I'm…so sorry. For everything. For…for leaving you when you needed me most…for….ignoring you…for abandoning...f...for abandoning…" he choked on his words. "For abandoning…" he tried again. "Your child?" Marley finished for him, he nodded quickly in response.

"Yeah well...it's too late for that, you can't just…leave me and ignore me and expect everything to be okay after you apologise, Ryder." She waddled over to a cupboard and pulled it open, reaching up to retrieve a glass. "And honestly, if you're only apologizing because somebody told you after what happened the other day, you can leave…like right now because it doesn't work that wa-" her words were cut off when she felt a warm sensation running down her leg. She looked down and sure enough, there was a large wet patch on her sweat pants. "Marley? A...Are you okay?" Ryder stammered, looking at the girl who frantically looked back up at him.

"I think my water just broke."

Ryder had led Marley from the kitchen to the couch, almost going into a frantic panic as he looked around, asking questions from every direction. "What do I do? Do you have a baby bag? Where's your mom? Do I call 911?" Marley had to laugh a little though, the way he was panicking was completely unexpected, she really just thought that he'd run off and leave her again, but the fact he was running around her house, finding a change of clothes, finding the baby bag, just being there in general surprised Marley. "Ryder...Ryder…Ryder!" she shouted after a few attempts as she groaned a little. He stopped in his tracks, the baby bag swinging around wildly. "Stop…" she said with a little laughter. He frowned, "Marley..." She arched a brow as though she was telling him to not say anything further. "Sit." She told him after a little while. He looked as though he was about to protest, but the arched eyebrow caused him to just sigh, set the items down and walk over to the couch, sitting down.

As much as it hurt to look at him, Marley still did, and she took one of his hands, placing it on her belly, her two tiny hands resting on top. "This is your child, Ryder…your baby. Your son, or your daughter. And you abandoned he or she.." she started, staring at him as he stared at his hand on her belly. "I know..." he said quietly. "I know you know…but... what if you never came around…what if you went about life while I was stuck looking after them child…what if, one day…they asked where their daddy went because they saw that all their friends had daddy's…but they didn't. What would I say?" she whispered, as his eyes began to water again.

"You'd tell them the truth. Because you don't like to lie to people. Not after everything with Jake." He said his voice shaky from the lump in his throat. "Exactly. And what if, One day... the child decided they wanted to meet their dad. What would happen then? I'd have to tell them the truth, that their father didn't want anything to do with them. And that would break their heart, and I've thought about it many, many times. And it broke my heart. You broke my heart, Ryder." She told him, now it was her turn to be on the verge of tears.

He sniffled, looking up to the girl. "But then you'd be lying to them..." he said softly. She frowned, confused. "I...I know what I did, and what I said made it seem like I wanted nothing to do with this child…but I was scared…I still am…I'm even more terrified now.." they both laughed. "But...I want everything to do with them. And I want everything to do with you, Marley. I don't want to ever leave you on your own ever again." He said. "What made you change your mind?"

"When you wouldn't look at me in the hallway...or in classes...when you sung…" he paused. "Daughters?" Ryder nodded at Marley. "Daughters." She smiled a little at the memory. "Yeah?" he nodded again. "It made me…picture us. You, me…and a little girl. We had a house of our own...we were happy. Everything was…pretty much perfect" he explained, causing Marley's smile to widen. "And I want that. I want that to happen. I want us to have a little girl, and a house, with a porch and a gorgeous backyard. And…It'll be perfect. Just like you." He whispered as a single tear began to slip down Marley's cheek. "Oh..Oh ow…" Marley murmured, breaking the eye contact she held with Ryder to wince in pain. "We uh…we should probably get you to the hospital, yes?" Ryder said, with a small chuckle. Marley nodded, starting to take deep, deep breaths. "Okay…let's go."

It was a long, long stressful night of yelling, screaming and of course, pushing. But Ryder stayed right by her side the entire night. He refused to leave, even when he almost passed out, he refused to leave her side until she was okay. And he had the bruised hand to prove that he never left.

"Marley...Marley it's one more push...one more and the baby's out.." he whispered as he pressed a few light kisses to her sweaty forehead. She whimpered in pain as she squeezed Ryder's hand harder. "I can't do it...I can't…it hurts...it hurts.." she said quickly, "You can...you can do it...come on…one more…one more push." He whispered and sure enough, Marley pressed her chin down as hard as she could and pushed even harder. "There you go…there she is…" he whispered as the newly born baby began to cry loudly. "And it's a girl!" The doctor announced, gently handing the new born off to the nurses to clean the child up. Ryder looked to Marley, the widest grin on his face. "It's a girl…we have a little girl…" he said proudly, noticing that Marley was crying. "Marley...Marley what's wrong?" he asked quickly, to which, she just shook her head. "Happy tears, Ryder…Happy tears." She whispered, crying harder.

Holding the tiny girl in his arms, Ryder gently rocked the child as he began singing softly, with Marley sleeping away in the hospital bed.

_There was a time when I was never really sure_

_If I was ever gonna find that perfect girl_

_But then came the day_

_When you came my way_

_Everything changed_

_I could tell straight from the moment that we met_

_You would always be the girl I could not forget_

_In all of my thoughts_

_In all of my prayers_

_All of my cares_

_So maybe I've fallen in love_

_With an angel that came from above_

_You're something to find_

_One of a kind_

_You are all that I can see_

_Sometimes it's heard to believe_

_You're something to find_

_One of a kind_

_Angel of mine_

He looked down, noticing the little girl was fast asleep and smiled. "I love you, sweetheart…" he whispered, leaning down and pressing a light kiss to the baby's forehead. He got up from the seat and wandered back over to the other side of Marley's bed to the little cot, setting the child down into and pulling a little blanket up over the newborn.

He then moved as close to the edge of the bed as he could, trying his best not to wake her. He leant down and pressed yet another soft kiss to her forehead and pulled the blanket up over her shoulders. "You did so well, beautiful. I'm so proud of you…" he whispered, kissing her cheek lightly before moving back to his chair. He pulled his hood up and sat down, smiling once more at the sleeping girl in the bed, only just being able to see the cot behind her and closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep himself.

6 years later…

It had been a tough six years, The Lynn's had to admit. Between looking after little Elora and finishing high school, they had a lot to do. But they did it, and now they were the happiest family in the world and Ryder's little picture turned into their reality. Their house was a gorgeous big one, painted light blue with a beautiful porch out the front. The autumn leaves were scattered all over the front yard, some in big piles, others just there, but in a way, it was all perfect.

They even had the huge backyard too, the huge backyard that was scattered with toys. It was strange, how they were able to find such a perfect house. But they did, and it made them all feel complete.

It was around 5:30 in the evening, and Ryder was due home from work at any moment and that was most likely the reason why Elora was bouncing off the walls. "Sweetheart, you need to calm down.." Marley told the 6 year old, who kept running around. "Mommy! Mommy! Daddy's home!" she yelled rushing off to the door which opened a few seconds later. "Daddy!" Marley heard the shrill scream, followed by Ryder's deep chuckle. "Hi sweetheart.." he told the girl, obviously picking her up. Marley heard the clatter of keys hit the bowl and set down the tea towel and leaning against the bench.

As soon as Ryder came into the kitchen, he set the girl down on the island counter and smiled at Marley. "Hellooo beautiful" he said, drawing out the 'hello' making Marley giggle a little. "Hiya Handsome" she said with a little smirk as he crossed over to her, placing his hands on her hips while her arms went around his neck. They shared a passionate kiss that was cut very short by Elora. "Eww! Cooties!" she screamed, jumping off the counter and running off upstairs. Marley looked over Ryder's shoulder and laughed. "Cooties stage…good." Ryder said, kissing Marley's cheek a few times. She laughed gently again, pushing him away. "Go change, dinner's nearly ready." She told the man as he reluctantly let go of her, walking off to their bedroom.

She turned back to the bench, looking over at the stove. Everything seemed to be fine, but Marley still couldn't understand why she was so nervous. It wasn't going to be that difficult, would it? It was two words, that couldn't be too hard. Yet still, the woman wanted to make sure everything was absolutely perfect in every way.

After dinner, Ryder & Marley cleared the table whilst trying to keep Elora in her seat. "Honey…I'll deal with the dishes..go take Ellie upstairs for her bath.." she told Ryder, kissing him softly as she took the plates from his hands. Ryder nodded before scooping the young girl up in his arms. "Come on sweetie, bath time." The girl giggled before hugging Ryder tightly as he rushed off upstairs.

Marley finished up with the dishes and was sitting on the couch when Ryder came back downstairs. "Poor girl's so tired…" he whispered, coming around and sitting on the couch next to the woman. "No wonder…she's been screaming since she got home.." Marley said with a sigh as she looked over at the clock. It was only just going on 7 o clock. "Well, she's gone to bed now…so it's just you" Ryder kissed the woman "And me." He kissed her again. Marley giggled, pushing him away. "Hold on, hold on…I have to tell you something.." she said, jumping off of the couch.

"Marleeeyyyy" she heard Ryder whine as she dashed off upstairs to their bedroom. She opened her nightstand drawer and pulled out a long box. Smiling at the wrapped box before rushing back downstairs. "Whatcha got there?" Ryder asked, peering over the couch. She smiled. "Just a present." she said softly, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to him again. He looked at her, eyebrow raised. "A present?" he asked, with a smirk. "A present. Open it." She told him, handing the box to him. He immediately shook it. "It's a Rolex, isn't it?" he said, looking to Marley who just laughed. "Pssh, I can't tell you!" she said, nudging him. "Open it. Come on, open it." She said. "Alright, alright, I'm opening it." He said, tearing the wrapping paper.

Once he had pulled it all off, he stared at the box in confusion. It was a pregnancy test. "Huh?" he said. "Open the box." She whispered, and he did so, holding the test upside down in his hand. "Marley…what?" he said, turning it over. He held it up, seeing the two little pink lines. "Two lines…th...that means...pregnant, right?" he asked, looking at the woman who was grinning. She nodded. "I'm pregnant." He let out a small laugh. "We're having another baby." She added. Ryder slid the test back into the box and pulled the woman close to him. "We're having another baby!" he exclaimed, squeezing the girl tightly. Marley had to laugh too, she still had no idea why she was nervous about it, because it all went so smoothly and perfectly, and now, he knew. They were expecting another child. "Elora's gonna be a big sister.." he whispered, pulling away from the hug slightly. Marley nodded before laughing again. Ryder was crying. Again. "Honey…don't cry..." she told him, wiping the tears off of his face. "Happy tears, Marley. Happy tears." He whispered, placing a hand on her cheek and kissing her passionately.

* * *

The song is:** Angel of Mine - The Icarus Account**

Remember to Review! xox 3


End file.
